Yugioh Arc V the power of zexal
by SniperZ
Summary: The first chapter of yugioh arc v the power of zexal
1. yugioh arc v the power of zexal

this story will be about of yuma tsukumo and in the world of arc v by the way pairing will be oc x serena now on will the story.

* * *

chapter:1

I have been alone all my life losing my parents and friends to a busy of street gangs having our homes destroyed by them for no reason I watched a few yugioh series to calm my nerves but it only worked slightly but arc v has a bad ending but out of all of them zexal was my favorite.

"I wish I could get out of this place" I said then I was enveloped in a bright light I gasped in suprise wondering what was happening then when the light disappeared I was in a different world it animated and the people looked like anime citizens I was freaking out a bit but I was curious and looked into a nearby mirror I gasped in shock.

I had spikey hair red in the front, red eyes, white pants with flame designs, a red vest with a sleeveless shirt underneath it my new anime eyes widened in shock I looked like my favorite yugioh main character

" I'M YUMA TSUKUMO"I thought in my head then I looked at my in my deck case and saw m deck glowing and what I saw shocked me utopia and it's other forms along with the other numbers and yuma's other xyz monsters, and the zexal weapons I was stunned.

" Is this for real I even sound like yuma and I have his emperors key is this real"I muttered.

I pinched myself and winced "yep it's real".

"I must be in a yugioh series but which one my question was answered by a angry loud voice.

"YUYA COME back here"a girl with pink hair chasing a tomato haired boy with three kids watching this like it's a casual thing.

"come on zuzu I said I was sorry" yuya turned to plead to her she only grunted in response but stopped her rampage and saw yuya about to bump into someone" yuya watch out".

I turned around quickly and saw yuya and jumped and front flipped over the boy,once I landed I grabbed yuya by the shirt and stopped him from tripping zuzu and the kids were shocked for a moment before going over to them.

"whoa there bro"

"oh a sorry for almost running into you"

"it's cool".

"yuya are you alright" zuzu said as she and the kids came up to us.

" yeah zuzu I'm fine" yuya replied then he turned to me and noticed my deck and asked " are you a duelist.

"yeah I am my name is yuma tsukumo". I replied

"nice to meet you yuma my name is yuya sakaki"the red and green haired boy smiled and we shook hands.

"my name is zuzu hiragi nice to meet you".

"my name is tate" the blue haired boy said.

" I'm ayu hope we can be friends "she smiled.

"I'm futoshi I like to say shivers alot"the chubby one said excitedly.

"wonder why though" I sighed in my head.

before we could say anything else we got interrupted.

"Hey"a loud sound made us turn around to see sawatari and his... let's say lackey's.

"It's that jerk again." zuzu said angrily.

"what do you want now sawatari ? yuya said exhausted

" who is this annoyance" I said pointing to sawatari.

" that's said shingo he stole yuya's pendulum cards and gave card he called trash oh and he dueled yuya with our lives on the line" zuzu said in disgust of the boy.

" oh did he now"... I uttered angrily.

"hey are you guys from LDS" I said getting their attention.

then LDS standards must be low." causing sawatari and his goons to get angry while the

you show crew to laugh

"what did you say?! I'm New Neo Sawatari Top LDS student and best duelist in Miami city" bragged.

"yet you act like a baby crying for his bottle." I taunted making him fume while yuya, zuzu, and the kids burst out laughing.

" that's it your in for it now." goon 1 said.

"sawatari is gonna wipe the floor with amateur like you." goon 3 said smugly.

"I highly doubt that but he can try." I retorted.

I was about to step forward when yuya tried

to change my mind.

" hey you don't have to do this sawatari is my problem". yuya said.

"that's right yuya can take deal him himself." zuzu joined in.

"don't worry I won't lose to someone like this". I told them as sawatari turned on his duel disk.

" get ready because I'm about to win this duel." sawatari said arrogantly

"sorry but the only thing you'll be getting is a good old fashion buttkicking!" I said back.

"oh really why's that?!" sawatari replied smugly and I decided to use my favorite protagonists catchphrase.

" because I'm feeling the flow" I said as I threw my duel disk in the air and it landed directly on my wrist " duel disk go" as it extended into 5 pads "duel gazer let's role" I put it on my left eye.

" Let's duel " we both shouted.

Yuma: 4000 Lp hand:5

vs.

Sawatar: 4000 Lp hand:5

"loser's first". sawatari said.

"ok the my turn I draw " I drew my cards and looked at them,I smiled at what I drew " I play gogogo golem in defense mode."

( gogogo golem 1800 ATK / 1500 DEF).

" I place two cards facedown and end my turn" I said ending my move.

Sawatari scoffed saying" thats it please watch a real move my turn draw" he drew his card then said " first and summon Escher the frost vassal from my hand.

( Escher the frost vassal level 4 / 800 ATK / 1000 DEF ).

" then I release frost vassal to advance summon Mobius the Frost monarch."

His warrior turned to particles letting place a new one with white armor made of ice.

( Mobius the frost monarch: level 6 / 2400 ATK / 1000 DEF ).

" When this monster is advance summoned I can destroy up to two Spell and Trap cards on the field as such I'll destroy your two set cards. " Sawatari said smirking

Mobius then threw a blizzard that vaporized my reversed with them half unbreak and battle break.

" Oh no now yuma onichans monster's are gone " Ayu said worriedly.

"not good enough " yuya muttered.

" and now I activate the spell Tribute Carnival now I can advance summon once again this turn so I tribute Mobius to summon Mobius the frost Monarch to summon Mobius the mega monarch! "

Mobius evolved into a bigger version of itself.

( Mobius the Mega Monarch: level 8 / 2800 ATK / 1000 DEF ).

" wait doesn't mega monarch need two tributes to summon it?" yuya asked in confusion.

Sawatari was about to answer but I cut him off.

" Not really yuya, see Mobius the mega monarch can be called by releasing 1 already advanced summoned monster, which why he able to summon it." I explained to him.

exactly and now he's going to destroy your pathetic monster Mobius attack gogogo golem."

" Sorry but at this point gogogo golem's ability activates when it's in defense mode it can survive 2 attack's." I calmly said.

gogogo golem survives ice based attack.

" grr.. darn you I end my turn!" Sawatari said in frustration.

"it's my turn I draw" I drew my new cards and smiled" alrighttime to end this" first I activate pot of greed to draw 2 cards." I drew two cards looked at them and smirked and said" first I summon gagaga magician."

(Gagaga Magician: level 4 / 1500 ATK / 1000 DEF)

"next since I summoned a level 4 monster I can summon kagetokage."

(kagetokage: level 4 / 1100 ATK / 1500 DEF)

"Since I have a monster's with the same level you can guess what's going to happen" I said confusing everyone before they came to a realization and looked on in shock.

"monster's with the same level don't tell me you can-" Sawatari I cut him off saying.

" yep then I switch my golem to attack mode" I switch gogogo golem to ATK mode then I activate the spell double summon so I can normal summon again this turn so I summon gagaga child.

(gagaga child: level 2 / 800 ATK / 1200 DEF)

" and now I activate his ability when I have gagaga monster's out my field it can change it's level to that monster's level i choose gagaga Magician changing my child's level to 4."

(gagaga child level 2-4)

" now I Overlay my level four gagaga child and Magician to build the Overlay network and xyz summon gagaga samurai"

(gagaga samurai: rank 4/ 1900 ATK / 1600 DEF)

"I'm not done yet I now I Overlay my level 4 kagetokage and gogogo golem to xyz summon gagaga cowboy."

( gagaga cowboy: rank 4 / 1500 ATK / 2400)

at LDS

"mr. president a strong summoning one has been detected" a man in a black suit wearing sunglasses said.

said "president" was a young man with grey hair, ared scarf around his neck and wore glasses.

" can we identify the summoning method" the president asked.

"Analyzing sir..." one of his employees said.

After a few moments the data showed the result.

" 100% confirmed sir it's an Xyz summon." the employee said.

"Xyz " the young man thought." do we have a visual."

the screen showed the duel between Sawatari and Yuma.

"what do we know about the one fighting sawatari." the president asked. his workers started searching and were quite shocked by the result.

" there is nothing on him sir only that his name is Yuma Tsukumo.

" Yuma Tsukumo... something tells me he's not from around here". the president thought.

" Sir what do we do about this ... new duelist." Nakajima asked.

" we observe for now"

Back to the duelist

" Two Xyz summons in a single turn." Yuya and Zuzu muttered in amazement.

"those monster's are so cool." the kids said in unison.

" two weak monster's that's pathetic". Sawatari said with a cocky smirk.

" oh well see because I activate gagaga cowboys ability by using an Overlay unit when it's in attack mode it gains 1000 atk while your monster loses 800 atk.

(gagaga cowboy ATK 1500 - 2500)

( Mobius the mega monarch ATK 2800 - 2000)

" wait what" Sawatari exclaimed in shock.

" then I activate the spell blustering winds to increase its Atk by 1000".

( gagaga cowboy ATK 2500 - 3500)

" now gagaga cowboy attack Mobius with bullet barrage."

gagaga cowboy shoots Mobius blasting it to pieces.

Sawatari: Lp 4000 - 2500

" so I'll just be you next turn". sawatari said with a hint of anger.

"sorry but there wont be a next turn!" I exclaimed confusing everyone.

"why's that ". Sawatari said nervously.

" because I activate gagaga samurai's ability by using an Overlay unit i can target one gagaga monster on my field and it can make a second attack" I said as samurai used an Overlay unit.

"WHAT." Everyone else yelled in unison.

" w- wait can't we talk about this". Sawatari stuttered out.

" go Yuma." Yuya and Zuzu cheered.

" take him down" the kids" cheered in unison .

" maybe I can show mercy... nope gagaga cowboy attack Sawatari directly and end this duel with bullet barrage." I exclaimed as cowboy fired multiple shots at sawatari ending the due.

"AAAAAH." Sawatari yelled comically as his life points hit 0.

Sawatari: Lp 2500 - 0

Yuma: win

"yeah that's how you flow" I exclaimed.

" tch you just got lucky!" Sawatari said annoyed as he and lackeys ran" this isn't over"

" wow that guys the biggest sore loser I've ever met " I said in annoyance.

" oh don't pay attention to him Yuma he's just being a jerk". Zuzu said trying to cheer me up.

" Wow Yuma that was amazing" Yuya said as he and the kids ran up to me." Why didn't you tell me you could use Xyz?"

" You never asked" I replied as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

" Yuma onichans cards are so cool" tate exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

" that duel gave me the shivers." futoshi said moving his hips side to side.

" Yuma onichan will you join our school." Ayu said in excitement.

They were giving me the puppy eyes so it was hard to say no plus Yuya and Zuzu gave me reassuring smiles approving the idea after a while I gave in with a sigh.

" Well I would like to see your school first befor making a decision."

"Excellent, follow me". Zuzu said as she grabbed my hand but I pulled it back making her look at me.

" I walk myself, please just lead me there." I said slightly annoyed as she chuckled slightly in embarrassment.

" right sorry" she said as she smiled in embarrassment.

" it fine so lead the way".

we headed into the direction of yow show.

Back at LDS

The young president continued to observe the scene before his screen turned off.

" President what do you think of the new duelist " Nakajima asked curiously.

"for now we do nothing , plus he can be excellent candidate for the Lancers". He declared before his screen showed an image of Yuma.

" Where do you really come from, Yuma Tsukumo.

* * *

that's chapter one hope you enjoy it


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys hope you enjoy this chapter, I will finish this story by the way. and I wont cancel it.

* * *

we finally made it to You Show and the place looked like a kindergarten preschool

"were here so what do you think". Zuzu said as we stopped in front of the school.

I examined the school and replied" It certainly different than what I've seen before".

Yuya seemed pleased with my answer and said." great now come on in I'm sure the other students will be glad meet you."

Inside you show

We arrived inside the school and it didn't look so bad there were a couple of chairs, tables, a computer, and a few couches.

" Yuya, Zuzu is that you" a voice nearby said we turned to see Zuzu's father Shuzo Hiragi.

" Yes dad it's us and we brought someone here with us". Zuzu said pointing to me.

before I could speak Zuzu's dad got a little to close to me.

" Hello there my name is Shuzo Hiragi Zuzu's father". He said to m.

"I'm Yuma Tsukumo nice to meet you ". replied shaking his hand.

" So are you here join our school". he asked me eagerly, then a loud 'SMACK' was heard throughout the school as Zuzu hit Shuzo with her Paper fan.

" Dad you I already told you that's not how to enroll new students."

"Sorry". Shuzo groaned out.

" what's going on ". we turned to see 2 familiar characters.

" Gong what are you doing here"? Yuya asked his tall friend." I hope you didn't wait too long.

"no it's fine Yuya". Gong firmly replied.

"That's good oh and Gong I would like for you to meet Yuma."

Gong approached me and boy he was huge.

"Nice to meet you Yuma

the name's Gong heir to to the Gongenzaka Dojo, which teaches steadfast dueling styles." Gong said to me.

" nice to meet you as well Gong ". I replied back.

Next the cyan haired boy came up to me.

" Hi my name is Sora perse let's get along and be friends ok."

" Hi Sora my name's Yuma."

" Hey If I recall Yuya you and the others went to the park is where you all met each other". Gong asked curiously.

" well yeah kinda" Yuya replied while rubbing his head sheepishly." We also ran into Sawatari".

" What did he try to do some outrageous deed like last yuya" Gong ask angrily.

" He did and he tried to duel me again only for Yuma to duel him instead." Yuya told him, and Gong and Sora them looked at me in suprise.

Yuya then went onto to explaining how we met in the park followed by my duel with Sawatari.

"So your an Xyz duelist Yuma intresting". Sora said neutrally.

" I the man Gong am grateful to you for saving my friend Yuma". Gong said." thank you."

" It's no problem Gong." I replied to him with a smile."besides I couldn't just sit back and let Sawatari harass them".

"So Yuma". I turned to see Sora narrowing his eyes at me." I don't recall seeing you here before are perhaps from out of town."

" _Ok he definitely suspects something but he won't be knowing anything." _I thought.

" Yeah I am I just got into to town to, I'm here the Miami Championship". I replied calmly to him.

" And your parents didn't mind". Zuzu asked me.

When she said that all those horrible memories came back.

" There dead." I replied sadly, and Zuzu gasped and realized she made a mistake.

"I'm sorry I didn't know". she said in a regretful tone.

" It's fine I haven't gotten over it completely but I'll be alright". I replied back to her.

"So Yuma do you want to enroll in you show." Shuzo asked hopefully.

" Hmm I don't know I haven't made a decision yet". I said back to him

Shuzo deflated at that but then got an idea.

" Oh I know how about a duel." Shuzo suggested .

"A duel?" I asked perplexed.

" that's right! a hot blooded duel with one of you shows student's and seeing their Entertainment will help you make a decision."

I thought it over for a second and came to a decision.

"alright I want one of your students to show me their belief in dueling".

At my answer Shuzo became a little overexcited.

"Alright all that remains is the proper opponent!"He announced.

At this sora was eager to duel wanting to see this Xyz duelist power to confirm his suspicions, gong seemed raring to go as well.

" I'll be your opponent!"Yuya said stepping forward before Gong and Sora had a chance to speak.

" Yuya." Zuzu whispered.

"Since were the one who found, it should be my job to impress you with my Entertainment dueling." Yuya proudly stated.

" Hmm.. ok then Yuya I accept your challenge." I replied to him with a smile.

Me and yuya slowly made our way to him action duel arena with everyone else watching in anticipation and excitement.

" I wonder what and action duel feels like." I said quietly

" Huh you've never been in an action duel before." Yuya asked a little taken aback

I looked at him and said." I know the rules but I've never been in one" I said to him honestly.

" Oh then it'll be my honor to welcome you to your first action duel" Yuya strapped on his duel disk.

In the control room Shuzo asked. " what kind of action field do you want".

I shrugged." choose whatever you want."

" I have no preferences principle." Yuya said.

"Then how about this the Field spell: wild west." ( basically the same action field sora refused to duel Yuya in.)

"Ok Yuma ready" Yuya said to me.

" Yeah bring Yuya cause I'm feeling the flow." I threw my duel disk and duel gazer into the air, my disk unfolded and landed on my wrist as I said." duel disk go." my disk extended, I then grabbed my duel gazer and put it on my left eye." duel gazer let's roll."

the Action cards then dispersed.

" Let's duel." we shouted

Yuma: Lp 4000 hand 5

vs.

Yuya: Lp 4000 hand 5

" You can have the first turn yuya" I told him.

" Thank's Yuma" He thanked me." I summon Entermate hippo in Atk mode".

( Entermate hippo: level 3 / 800 ATK / 800 DEF)

" I'll set one card facedown and end my turn" Yuya concluded then and then hopped on hippos back and started running.

" _Probably going to go find action cards but I don't need them I'll believe in my deck until the very end. _" I thought in my head.

" My turn I draw." looked my cards and smiled.

" I summon gogogo giant in atk mode."

( gagaga girl: level 3/ 1000 ATK/ 800 DEF)

"I then place 2 cards face down and end my

turn your up Yuya."

" Ok it's my turn draw get ready Yuma because because I use scale 1 stargazer Magician and scale 8 timegazer magician to set the pendulum scale!" yuya exclaimed as stargazer and timegazer elevated themselves between a giant version of Yuya's pendulm and the with numbers 1 and 8 above them.

Yuya then continued. "with this I can summon monster's through levels 2 through 7 all at the same time swing pendulum carve the arc of victory, pendulm summon appear Entermate drumming Kong, Entermate whip viper, and my ace Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

( Entermate drumming kong: level 5 / 1600 ATK / 900 DEF)

( Entermate whip viper: level 4 / 1700 ATK / 900 DEF)

( Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon: level 7/ 2500 ATK )

" Yes, Yuya onichan Pendulum Summoned!" the kids exclaimed.

" So this is pendulum Summoning." I muttered.

Yuya then said." now I activate whip vipers ability to switch the Atk and Def of one of your monster's!" Yuya announced as gagaga girl had it's Atk and Def points switched.

( gagaga girl: 1000 - 800 ATK)

" now odd eyes pendulum dragon attack gagaga girl then I activate drumming Kongs ability to increase odd eyes Atk by 600 hundred during the battle phase." yuya said as odd eyes got its power boost.

( Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon: 2500 - 3100 ATK)

I smirked the attack hit and caused and explosion.

"alright big brother yuya dealt some major damage" the poor naive kids exclaimed in excitement.

"alright yuya" Zuzu cheered with a smile.

The smoke cleared as I stood there unharmed with my monster still on the field and my life points higher

Yuma: Lp 4000 - 6300

"EEEH" Everyone yelled.

" How did your life points go up, and how is your monster still on the field". Yuya asked stunned.

I smirked at him and showed him my now face up trap card. " Because I activated the trap draining shield, this trap card not only protects my monster but the amount of damage I would have received is then added to my life points".

" I see ok then I end my turn." Yuya said with a smile.

"Ok then it's my turn again I draw". I looked at what drew and smiled" perfect" I thought.

" first I summon gagaga Magician".

( gagaga Magician ATK 1500)

" Now I'll activate gagaga girls ability, when I have gagaga Magician on my field I can change gagaga girls level to equal his."

( gagaga girl: level 3-4)

" to show my true ace monster." I declared shocking everyone.

" huh you're true ace". Yuya said shocked.

I smirked." I'll show you because now I Overlay my level 4 gagaga Magician and gagaga girl to build the Overlay network." my monster's entered a galaxy like portal. " I Xyz summon Number 39 Utopia".

what everyone saw amazed them, a yellow and white armored warrior appeared on the field with a 39 on it's left shoulder.

at LDS

the computers were overheating.

"sir a high level summoning energy is being detected!" a female worker said.

"which summoning is it!" The President from before asked.

They Analyzed the energy.

" 100% confirmed sir it's Xyz summoning."

" I think I know who it is give me a visual" The president ordered as the the screen showed the duel between Yuma and Yuya.

"sir it's that kid again and the energy coming from that Xyz warrior is rising rapidly". Nakajima exclaimed.

Reiji sweated a bit." who is this kid not even my strongest Xyz monster can produce such power" he muttered.

back at you show

everyone was amazed by the site.

" Number 39 Utopia" Zuzu said in astonishment.

"well I'll be be darned that's an Impressive monster." Gong said amazed.

" And now since gagaga girl was used to Xyz summon alongside another gagaga monster it can drop your monster's attack points to Zero!" I exclaimed.

" What " Yuya said eyes wide open in shock.

a sonic blast that came from Utopias chest piece hit Odd Eyes weakening it

( Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon: ATK 3100 - 0)

"Now Utopia attack and now I'll activate the spell double or nothing this card lets Utopia attack again, this time with double the Atk points." I stated shocking everyone.

( No. 39 Utopia: 25002= 5000)

"WHAT". Everyone yelled in suprise.

I then continued" Now I equip the giant hunter spell card onto Utopia, so now you can't activate spells or traps until the end of the turn.

Yuya was shocked he couldn't doing anything.

" oh no". He said.

Now go utopia attack with rising sun slash." I shouted as utopia jumped into the air and brought it's sword down on Odd Eyes causing a huge Explosion sending yuya flying.

" AAAAHHH!" Yuya yelled as he went flying as his life points hit 0.

Yuya: 4000 - 0

vs.

Yuma: WIN

The action field disappeared as I went to Yuya.

"Hey Yuya are you alright ? I may have went a little to strong there." I asked him concerned for him.

"Nah it's okay." Yuya said as Zuzu and the others came in the room and Zuzu helped Yuya up.

" Are you boyfriend and girlfriend perhaps ?" I asked them with curiosity. "You two seem really close."

"I know right ? That's what I thought I first met them." Sora added

At my question the two of them turned as red as tomatoes.

"why would you ask that ? Were only friends." Zuzu shyly said.

" That's right ! Why would I want to date a crude strong girl like her ?" Yuya said pointing at Zuzu.

At his words I slapped my forehead. ' Really Yuya ? Well your about to get what's coming to you.' I thought.

As train of thought finished, A large 'SMACK' was heard: Yuya was sent to the floor by a very angry Zuzu holding her paper fan.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT TO A YOUNG LADY ? YOU JERK !" Yuzu yelled, making everyone besides me back away a little to not suffer the same fate.

"S-Sorry Zuzu." Yuya apologized, rubbing his face.

" So does that Yuma won't join our school ?" Ayu said with a sad look.

"Who said I won't." i said with a smile prompting everyone to look at me surprised.

"Really ? But why ? It's not that I'm complaining but didn't Yuya need to beat you to make you join ?" Zuzu asked me.

"If you remember correctly, that wasn't the agreement." I told her confusing everyone more confused. "The point was to show your belief in dueling."

"Our belief in dueling ? "

"That's right. Having fun in a duel is a thing a'lot of people forget only duel to win. I almost forgot the last time a duel thrilled me. My duel with you Yuya reminded me that a duel is about having fun and forging bond's through dueling, it's About friendship and for that I will join your school." I said sincerely.

At my declaration the kids cheered and shuzo cried waterfall's.

" That was the most hotblooded answer I've ever heard Yuma !" The principle said, still crying anime tears.

" I man Gong..." Said man began with slight tears in his eyes. " am really touched by your words. You have my deepest respects."

"Well Yuma, let me be the first to welcome you to You Show Duel School." Yuya said extending his hand out, which I gladly accepted.

"Thank you, Yuya." I said heart-warmed.

BACK AT LDS

Declan hummed while reclining into his chair.

"He certainly knows how to give motivating speeches doesn't he ?" Nakajima asked his Boss.

"He does" Declan said as he watched the You Show gang celebrating. "The energy coming from his XYZ Summoning is very powerful. even more than Duel Academy's own Fusion summoning and I don't feel any hatred or evil in his Dueling, which seriously decreases the fact that he may be from duel academy spy. He may be from the XYZ Dimension if not he may be an excellent addition to the Lancers. However I don't think he's shown his true potential."

"How can you be so sure President."

"I don't know I may have to duel him myself to find out." He replied.

BACK AT YOU SHOW

After the papers were signed we all sat in the main entrance talking about random things. That was until Sora asked me something.

" So Yuma, why did you choose an Xyz Deck ?"

I knew he had suspicions about me coming from... you know where.

"I think they are best suited for me. I also know how to Fusion and Synchro Summon but Xyz remains my favorite. But of course we all have our preferences right."

Sora seemed to accept my answer.

"So Yuma do you have a place" Yuya asked me.

"No" I replied shocking everyone.

"You don't have a place to stay?" Zuzu then asked me.

"No I completely forgot because of that run in with Sawatari and his goons I forgot. "

"Then why don't you come and stay at my house ? Yuya asked me, I was surprised.

"Are you sure, I don't want to trouble you or anything." I replied back to him.

"Hey it's fine I my mom won't mind." Yuya asked me with a smile.

I thought about it for a moment before replying "Okay Thanks Yuya"

"No problem Yuma"

Soon we all left and headed out of You Show, After few hours of walking me and Yuya reach his house then entered inside.

"Yuya ! is that you ?" A female voice called out as she entered the room.

(If you watched the anime you know what Yuya's mom looks like.)

"Yes Mom, it's me. I also brought a guest Yuma meet mom. Mom meet Yuma." Yuya said doing a quick gesture of presentation.

"Nice to meet you." She told me with a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. sakaki"

"Please dear just call me Yoko"

"Okay"

After dinner I was in the a guest room And saw my key glowing and out of it came a character I never thought I'd see it was Astral.

"greeting's Yuma " Astral said politely

"Well this just got crazy". I said in shock.

* * *

**Well that's all for this chapter But I'm gonna put this story on hiatus because of another story I'm thinking of making so see you for now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be the chapter in which both Yuma And Serena will meet this chapter is to build up their future relationship a bit so they'll have a strong connection later on okay, so no flames and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Number Duelist meets the Lunalight Cat**

I woke up as the sun hit my eyes.

"What a night".

_FLASHBACK_

_Astral was really floating in front of me there was silence until I broke it _

_"Astral is that really you ?" I asked slightly wary._

_"Yes it is really me it is nice meet you Yuma." He replied._

_"Wow but why are you here ?"_

_"To help you save the world ."_

_"From Who Zarc ?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Oh alright." _

_"But to Combat against Zarc's power We need to merge as one being, Once we do you will be able to use the zexal forms but only in dire situations."_

_"Whoa That's Awesome so how do we merge." I asked in astonishment and excitement._

_"Simple like this." As soon as he said that astral turned into blue particles and entered my soul merging us together and causing me to gasp in slight pain and my eye's turned red and blue respectively for A moment before returning to normal._

_"Whoa". I said as i felt incredible._

_FLASHBACK_

"That was one of the most amazing nights of my life." I said quietly as I got up and put my vest on, I then turned to see Yuya still sleeping so I left him alone. I then snuck out the window to get some fresh air and explore the city.

I was walking through the city and looking at the sites when I saw someone near alley across the street. The person was wearing a cloak showing her nice legs. I narrowed my eyes and followed her.

AT THE HARBOR

I soon found myself at the harbor near a warehouse. I looked around for the person and then I sensed someone hiding behind some crates and turned to them.

"I know your there show yourself." I said seriously.

"How did you know I was there." The figured questioned coming out from behind the crates.

"That's not important right now." I said not telling her about my abilities. This irked her a bit before regaining her composure.

"Are you an Xyz user." The cloaked person asked me with a serious tone.

"Yeah I use Xyz summoning but what's the point." I said calmly with a serious face.

" Then Duel me right here and now " She said with a smirk taking off her hood and putting on her duel disk that looked like a shield with a blue blade that looked like sword. " My names Serena by the way".

"Alright Serena then get ready cause I'm feeling the flow."

"Duel Disk go, Duel Gazer let's roll."

Yuma:4000 LP x5

Serena:4000 LP x5

"I'll go first " She said as she looked through her hand

"first I activate Polymerization to fuse Moonlight blue cat and Moonlight butterfly". her two monsters swirled into a Fusion vortex.

"Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Come to me!" She chanted as she clasped her hands. "Beautiful beast that dances in the moon light! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" A woman with long red hair appeared in front of her. she had purple and gold ball mask, black leggings, green dress and two daggers in her hands.

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000

" I set a card and end my turn.." She concluded.

" My turn I draw." I said as I drew a card." first I Summon DoDoDo Warrior and I by lowering his atk points by 500 hundred I can summon him without tributing."

ATK: 2300 - 500 = 1800

"Next I activate the spell card Forcing" I declared as I slotted the spell card into my disk." By sending one card in mmy hand to the Graveyard I can summon A level four spellcaster from my hand so goodbye ganbara lancer." I placed a card in my graveyard zone. " And hello to gagaga Magician" I then slammed A card on my disk revealing the spellcaster.

ATK: 1500

"And then I activate the spell monster reborn to bring back ganbara lancer". I said as I brought back a monster that looks like ganbara knight except with lancers in it's hand instead of Shields.

"I then activate ganbara lancer's ability when using it for an Xyz summon it counts as two monsters." I said as ganbara lancer split into two versions of itself." And now I overlay my to two ganbara lancers" my monsters turned into light representing their attribute and flew into the sky as they entered a galaxy portal that appeared on the ground." I Xyz Summon number 61 volcasaurus" A fire based dinosaur monster appeared with a loud roar with two Overlay units orbiting around it.

Rank 5/ Atk: 2500

"And I'm not done yet because I activate gagaga Magicians ability to change it's level with it's limit being eight so go gagaga change from level four to six

gagaga Magicians: 4-6

"Now I Overlay my level 6 gagaga Magician and DoDoDo warrior" My last two monsters turned into light and flew into a galaxy portal on the ground. "I Xyz summon number 6 Chronamaly Atlantis". (I don't decribe things well enough if you want more info look it up).

Rank: 6 / ATK: 2600

Serena was shocked to say the least about the monsters in front of her. "He summoned two Xyz monsters in one turn."

"Yep and i'm going use them right now I activate Atlantis's special Ability by using an overlay unit you loose half your life points." Atlantis absorbed an Overlay unit into it's fist and struck at Serena".

"What!" Serena exclaimed shocked. As Atlantis struck her slightly making her lose half of her life points but she stood her ground.

Serena:4000 - 2000

"Then I place a card face down Now I activate Volcasaurus's special Ability by using an Overlay unit it can destroy one my monster and you take damage equal to that monster's attack points". Volcasaurus ate one of it's overlay unit's and then fired flames fromit's chest at cat dancer.

"I don't think so I activate the trap Moonlight Barrier!" A purple barrier protected cat dancer from Volcasaurus's ability." I can negate an ability that would destroy a 'Moonlight' monster. Then I can destroy one monster my opponent controls like your Volcasaurus." the Barrier collected the energy my monster released and sent it right back at him.

"I don't think so I activate the counter trap card Xyz Reflect!" I touched my duel disk screen revealing my trap card." When a spell, trap, or monster effect would target a monster on my field the effect is negated and the card is destroyed!" a swirling wind came out of the card and destroyed her trap card. "Further more you'll take 800 points of damage."

"What." Serena said shocked as the wind from my trap card struck her dealing damage.

Serena: 2000 - 800 = 1200

"And now I actvate the spell pot of greed allowing me to draw to cards." I drew two cards from my deck and looked at them. " I set three cards face down and end my turn." I slotted three cards into my disk.

Yuma:4000 LP x1

Serena:1200 LP x1

"My turn I draw, First I activate pot of greed allowing me to draw two cards." she drew two cards from her deck." Now I activate the spell graceful charity I get to draw three cards but discard two." she drew 3 cards and and sent two to the graveyard."Next I activate Moonlight Black Sheep's ability from my hand: By discarding this Card I can add a Moonlight Monster from my graveyard." A card slotted from her graveyard which she took. " I choose blue cat and summon"

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

She smirked as she looked at the rest her cards."This will win the duel." She thought . "I place one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn then I draw". I looked at my hand and smiled. "I activate my trap card Compulsory Evacuation device" I held my hand out as my trap card activated. "With this trap I can return one monster on your field to your hand!"

"What!" Serena said Her eye's wide with shock as cat dancer returned to her Extra deck. "I activate the Trap Moonlight Reincarnation Dance!" Her face down flipped face up. "When one Moonlight monster on my field is destroyed I can add two Moonlight Monster from my deck to my hand!" She chose her desired cards. "I decided to add Moonlight White Rabbit And another Moonlight Black Sheep."

"With that I place one card face down And end My turn."

"My turn I draw." She drew her card and smirked. "I activate Black Sheep's effect again." She slid her card into her graveyard." Now I can add a Polymerization from my deck, but I can add Fusion Substitute that's treated as Polymerization." She slammed a card onto her Duel Disk.

"I summon Moonlight White Rabbit." A woman with a black and white outfit with red outlines materilised.

ATK: 800 / DEF: 800

"When this card is successfully summoned I can summon one Moonlight Monster from my graveyard. " She showed her card." I summon Moonlight Black Sheep." A figure in a black outfit with white bangs covering it's eye's appeared.

ATK: 100 / DEF: 600

"I hope you didn't count on one of those face downs to save you."She said with a serious expression." Thanks to Moonlight White Rabbit's effect I can return one Spell / Trap card back to your hand." One of my face downs returned to my hand but I wasn't bothered in the slightest.

"Next I activate Fusion Substitute! Through it's effect I fuse my Black Sheep and White Rabbit!'

"Blue cat the prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new a new power! Fusion Summon!" She clasped her hands as her monsters swirled into a colorful Fusion Vortex. "Come back yo me! beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight Cat Dancer!"

ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000

"Black Sheep's effect in the graveyard activates!" She took a card that ejected from her graveyard and showed to me." When Black Sheep is used for as Fusion Material I get to add a Moonlight monster from my graveyard. I choose Moonlight Purple Butterfly."

"By sending Purple Butterfly to my graveyard one of my Moonlight monsters gains 1000 attack points. My choice is obvious moonlight Cat Dancer."

ATK: 2400- 3400

"And to seal this Duel: I activate Moonlight Perfume. with it I'm allowed to summon one 'Moonlight' monster from my graveyard. I choose Blue Cat."

ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200

She then pointed at Blue cat." When Blue Cat is Special Summoned one of my Moonlight's attack points doubles. Of course my choice is Cat Dancer." Both her monsters got surrounded in by blue aura's.

ATK: 3400- 6800

"For an Xyz remnant I expected more cat dancer attack Volcasaurus and end this" Cat Dancer leaped toward Volcasaurus ready to deliver the finishing blow it. And explosion happened making Serena smirk thinking she won and was about to approach him until she stopped in shock at what she saw when the smoke cleared me with a calm face and my monsters still on the field.

"How did you survive you should have no life point's left!" She demanded in outrage.

I simply pointed to my now face up card." Simple I activated the trap Negate Attack not only did it it stop your monsters attack but it ended the battle phase." I said calmly said.

"I- I end my turn and my Blue cat's and Purple Butterfly's effect ends and my Cat Dancer's attack points return to normal." She stuttered slightly in fear. _"It's like no matter what i do he just counter's everything am I finished."_

ATK: 6800- 2400

"My turn time to end this I activate Volcasaurus's special ability by using it's last Overlay unit it destroy's one of your monster's and deals you damage equal to that destroyed monsters attack points." I declared as Volcasaurus ate it's last Overlay unit and fired a fire blast from it's mouth at Cat Dancer destroying it in a big Explosion wiping out the rest of Serena's life points as she slumped to her knees making her hood fall off revealing her Indigo blue hair tied in a ponytail by a yellow ribbon, she also has green eyes and surprisingly a face that looks like Zuzu's.

Yuma: 4000 LP

Serena: 1200- 0 LP

Yuma: WIN

I walked over to her and she looked scared did she think I was going to harm her I decided to fix that.

As I walked to her Serena was shaking in fear when I got near here I lowered myself to her level.

" Is he gonna card me, am I really going to perish." She thought frantically in fear but was surprised by what I did next.

I placed my hand on her shoulders and said. "It's okay I'm not gonna hurt you there's no need to be afraid so stop shaking okay." I said to her gently.

Serena was shocked and relieved at the same time normally she wouldn't believe anybody who said something similar to her, she tried looking for any deceit in my eyes but surprisingly found none plus she felt a strange warmth in her heart.

_"Who is this boy? maybe he's not an Xyz remnant even though he Xyz summons"_ She thought peacefully with a blush on her face as put her hands to her heart. _"Plus there's this aura around him that makes me feel warm and safe Who is this boy."_

I got up and held my hand out to her which she surprisingly accepted without hesitation as I helped her up.

"Thank you" She said the blush on her face disappearing as she smiled a bit. "Also thank you for not harming me."

"Hey I would never hurt someone especially someone as pretty as you." I replied to her with a smile making her blush again.

but before Serena could speak someone else spoke "So I see you've made a new friend Slifer Slacker." The new voice said. We then turned to the source of the voice And saw a lady looking man with purple lipstick, and wearing A blue overcoat- like uniform with golden trimmings and a ruffled pink collar, shoulders, upper chest, and sleeves. And he had blond hair tied into a ponytail with crescent moon earrings.

"The Professor is losing his patience with you and sent me to drag you back." The man said.

"Not yet, I still have to prove myself!" She yelled." I'm not going until he finally acknowledges my strength!"

"Why must you be so difficult?" The man sighed."Oh well guess I'll have to take you back by force." The man said as he walked closer to Serena until I blocked his path surprising Serena as I glared at him.

"Back of Transvestite." I said causing Crowler to become red with anger while Serena had cover mouth to Stifle her laughter.

"Why you insolent brat! Do you know who I am!?" The man yelled.

I gave him a deadpanned stare saying." Dude I just met you so how would I know you ya dang Transvestite." I said in a deadpanned voice enraging Crowler even more While Serena just burst out laughing.

The man growled holding up his Duel Disk to me with a twisted grin. "Lets see if you think this is funny! you miserable brat!" The man laughed as his Duel Disk released a bright flash of purple on me.

"No!" Serena exclaimed with horror. She couldn't believe the vice- chancellor would go to suck extremes over something as little as being teased.

When the light died down the Vice- Chancellor lowered his duel Disk with a triumphant grin. "That will show you what happens to those who dare to insult the great Vice- Chancellor of Academia." Crowler taunter only for his eyes to widen in utter disbelief along with Serena

I just stood there completely unaffected by the light, I simply stared at him and said. "Is that all cause if it is your more pathetic than I thought."

"How can this be!?" Crowler exclaimed in confusion. Serena was also confused as to why the boy wasn't carded.

"You...Who are you!? What are you!?" Crowler demanded.

"My name is Yuma Tsukumo as to what I am that's none of your business." I said calmly with a smile.

Serena suddenly felt that warmth in her heart again and looked at Yuma. _"Just who are you Yuma Tsukumo?"_

"Grr.. why you little brat fine then if carding you won't work." Crowler said activating his Duel Disk. "Then I guess I'll have to crush you in a duel!"

"Okay then. Let's do this! Get set to get decked!" I exclaimed as I threw my Duel Disk in the air as it unfolded before landing on my wrist extending itself into five card holder. "Duel Disk Go!" My Duel Gazer then unfolded before I put it on my left Eye."Duel Gazer let's Roll!"

"Let's Duel!" We drew five cards from our decks.

Yuma: 4000 LP x5

Crowler: 4000 LP x5

"I'll go first!" Crowler declares as he draws his card." First I activate the spell card, Magnet Circle Lv2. Thanks to this I'm able to summon a level 2 or lower machine type monster from my hand. I summon Ancient Gear (100 / 100), and thanks to it's ability I can summon another." Crowler said as two small machines comprised of gears and cogs appeared on the field.

"Now I'll sacrifice both of my Ancient gears to summon my Ancient Gear Golem!"

ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000

"Next I activate the spell pot of greed allowing me to draw two cards" Crowler drew his cards and smirked arrogantly. "Now I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse the cards Ancient Gear Beast and a third Ancient gear that I just drew with the Ancient Gear Golem on my field!" His chosen monsters then swirled into the colorful Fusion Vortex." I Fusion summon Lv 10 Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem!"

ATK: 4400 / DEF: 3400

"There it is Crowlers strongest monster" Serena gasped.

"I'll end my turn, now make your move if you have one that is." Crowler said with and arrogant smirk as I just gave him a smirk of my own.

"We'll see My turn I draw." I drew my card. "First I'll summon gagaga Magician!" I slammed a card on my Duel Disk

ATK: 1500

"Next I'll activate the spell Double summon which let's me normal summon again this turn." I slotted a card into Duel Disk. "And I choose to summon gagaga Girl!" I slammed another card on My Duel disk.

ATK: 1000

"Now I'll activate her ability, when I have gagaga magician on my field I can make her level equal his gagaga magician is level four so gagaga girl also becomes level 4." as my female spell casters level went up.

GaGaGa Girl Level 3- 4

"Now I Overlay my level four gagaga magician and girl to build the Overlay Network!" My monsters turned into lights representing their attribute before they flew into the sky and into a galaxy portal that appeared on the ground."I Xyz summon my Ace Number 39 Utopia!" I slammed the card onto my Duel Disk and out came Utopia's folded form before it unfolded itself into a warrior with yellow armor with white on it's body.

Rank:4 ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000

Serena was in a state of shock and awe from seeing Utopia. "That's his ace monster."

Crowler then laughed a bit and said. "Nice Xyz monster but it doesn't have nearly enough attack point's to take down my golem."

I smirked a bit and said."Not yet but it will soon." That made Crowler stop laughing as he and Serena looked on in confusion." you see when gagaga girl is used alongside another gagaga monster for an Xyz summon that same Xyx monster gains the ability to drop your monsters attack to zero." This shocked Crowler and Serena.

"What!" Crowler Exclaimed in Shock

" To have such an effect." Serena said in shock.

"Go cellphone subtraction!" I exclaimed as an image of gagaga girl appeared typing on her phone and then holding it out before she disappeared and Utopia released a sonic blast from it's chest hitting Golem and making it weak as it took a knee.

Ancient Gear Ultimate Golem ATK: 4400- 0

"This can't be!" Crowler exclaimed in shock.

"But it is now go Utopia attack!" Utopia pulled out it's sword and got ready to strike." Now I activate Utopia's special ability to negate it's attack!" Utopia's sword disappeared into particles shocking Crowler and Serena.

"What" Crowler said shocked.

"But why would he stop his own attack!?" Serena exclaimed in shock and confusion.

"For this I activate the spell Double or nothing this spell not only doubles Utopia's attack points but it can also attack again!" Utopia then grabbed both of it's swords and got ready to attack again as it's attack points went up.

Utopia ATK: 2500 x 2 = 5000

"5000 attack point's!" Crowler exclaimed in shock

"No way!" Serena said shocked attack Utopia's power.

"Now Utopia end this with Rising Sun Slash!" Utopia then flew into the air and bringing it's sword down on Golem destroying it in a big explosion.

"AAAAAHHHH" Crowler sscreamed as he went flying into the crates near the warehouse with his life point's at zero.

Yuma: 4000 LP x5

Crowler: 4000- 0

Yuma: WIN

Serena was shocked at what she just saw." he beat the Vice- Chancellor in one turn."She said in shock, awe, and disbelief at how easily Academia's top instructor had been defeated.

Crowler struggled to rise up glaring at Yuma before being enveloped by a blue light

"Damn you Yuma Tsukumo." Crowler said as he vanished.

_"He must've gotten transported back to Academia." _I thought before turning to Serena seeing her shocked face before she regained her composure.

"Are you okay." I asked here in concern.

She finally responded back with a smile."Yeah I'm okay thanks for helping me even though I didn't deserve it"

"What are you talking about were friends now of course I'd help you" I said with a smile.

Serena was shocked by that. "Huh friends." she asked confused.

"Yeah you may not believe me but after I duel someone I consider them my friend and Serena I would really consider them my friend so Serena you don't have to but will you be my friend." I said cheerfully as I held out my hand.

Serena was surprised by this and normally had this been anybody else she would deny them but this boy. Serena couldn't explain it but she really wanted to be friends with this person and she felt this sudden warmth in her heart again with a blush on her face.

She up her mind...

She accepted his hand with a smile on her face.

"Yeah sure I'll be your friend Yuma Tsukumo." Serena she couldn't explain it but for some reason Serena felt happy, maybe it's because she made her first ever friend.

"Great oh and please just call me Yuma." I said with a big smile.

Seeing his smile Serena giggled in Amusement. "Okay Yuma." She smiled. after that Serena and Yuma looked into each others eyes longingly. Then she didn't know what came over as she went over and kissed Yuma on the cheek making him and herself blush.

"What was that for." I asked her with a blushing face.

"That was for helping me against the Vice chancellor." Serena said closing her eyes in happiness ." Want another one." She said as she kissed him on the same cheek making Yuma blush And touch the spot where she kissed him with smile as they stared into each others eyes longingly once again unknown to them a bit of astral like energy leaked from Yuma and connected to Serena Symbolizing there newly formed connection and the suddenly felt more drawn to each other

_"What is this feeling it's like I don't want leave his side, like I don't want be apart from him?" _Serena thought as her heart started racing.

_"What is this feeling." _Yuma thought.

Suddenly Serena's Duel Disk glowed alerting the both of them and Serena to back away From Yuma "Oh no, not now!"

"What's happening!" Yuma exclaimed.

"I'm being forced back by the professor! I want to go yet!" She cried as she completely disappeared in a blue light.

"Where did she go." Yuma mumbled in shock before his duel disk rang I looked to see who it is and saw it was Yuya I clicked the screen and answered "Hello"

_"Yuma where are you. You just disappeared all of a sudden." Yuya said worried._

" Oh I just decided to look at the sites of the city sorry I worried you." I said sincerely.

_"Okay but you should really get back soon were all worried about you." Yuya said back to me._

"Okay be back soon."I replied back before hanging up and walking back to the Sakaki residence

_"Really hope your okay Serena" _I thought worried as I put A hand over to where my heart is.

* * *

**That's chapter 3 people I know it seems rushed but I'm just trying speed things up A bit that's all anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter next one is coming up sooner please no flames.**


End file.
